Ianshire
by BlazeCat221
Summary: READ DESCRIPTION IN STORY EDIT: I turned in my fanfiction a little too late, so they didn't read it. :(


Hey there guys, BlazeCat221 here! Today I'm not writing Jovinki, I'm writing some IANSHIRE!

See, over on twitter, Lasercorn gave us fanfiction writers an assignment to write an Ianshire fanfic based on what Ian and Joven did on the Food Battle Livestream. There was a part on the livestream where Joven had to take off Ian's belt using his mouth, so guess what...

IT'S FANFICTION TIME BITCHES!

I'M READY, I'M PUMPED AND I FEEL BETTER THAN EVER! SO LETS DO THIS SHIT! YEAAHH!

Ian and Anthony were playing Food Battle on the couch with a few people from the Smosh Games crew, but somehow they went from playing a game to... Joven on his hands and knees in front of Ian's pants with Ian's belt in his teeth?

See, the goal here was for Joven to pull of Ian's belt with his teeth, but as Joven was doing this, poor Ian here was trying his hardest to not pop a boner out in Joven's face.

'Uggghhhhh! Why? Why Now? Ok, come on, I can do this', Ian thought in his mind, 'Just think of something... Uh.. Not sexy. Like...Umm... Oh, I know! Mom in a bikini!' Ian instantly grimaced at the thought. 'God I hate my mind so much sometimes!'

Ian then felt a little more relaxed. 'Well at least my "was going to be" boner is gone now.'

Though his arousal came back once more as he looked at Joven who shied away from his pants. "Come on, you're almost done", Ian cooed to Joven. Joven just shook his head in mild disgust but hesitantly continued.

This time Anthony spoke up and yelled, "OH MY GOD, YOU WERE GOING FOR HIS CROTCH!" He then erupted into a sea of endless laughter at the scene unfolding before him.

"Well I gotta get the buckle off!", Joven shouted back. "Just pull it out from the side!"

"You really think that's gonna work?" Anthony shook his head.

"Okay then." And with that, Joven grasp the side of Ian's belt, pulled and within a few seconds, Ian's belt was removed.

"YEAH!", Joven shouted as he celebrated his victory.

Ian was a little sad though, he wished that this would've lasted longer. What he didn't know is that his might just come true and that he might get more than he wished for.

/

*After the Livestream*

Joven was on his way to the RestRoom, he had to go pee really badly. For the whole livestream he wasn't able to go. He was practically running until suddenly he felt a presence behind him, but when he turned around, no one was there. He hurriedly continued his mad dash to the toilet.

But he didn't realize someone really was following him. And that person was none other than Ian.

Joven had finally gotten to the Restroom. He went into one of the stalls, pulled down his pants and released everything into the toilet with a content sigh.

"Ahhhhhh"

While Joven was busy releasing Man Kind's water supply into the toilet, Ian used his Ninja-like skills to get behind the door of Joven's stall, which really only consisted of walking behind the door and staying there, but still, NINJAS!

When Joven was done, the poor thing didn't even get to walk two steps before he was grabbed and pinned up against the wall by Ian.

"Ian?! WHAT THE FUCK?! LET GO OF ME, MAN!

But Ian didn't move. He just stared at Joven with a sly grin on his face.

"What if I don't want to?", he said as his grin turned into a smirk.

'WTF Ian?! I thought you were...', Joven's train of thought got cut off by Ian roughly kissing him on the lips causing him to squeak in surprise.

Joven had thought Ian was straight, so he never confess his feelings for him, though he loved the shorter man dearly, though he never imagined anything like this!

When Joven made no movement of resentment, Ian decided it was time for phase 2 of his plan. Ian continued to plant kisses on Joven as he let his hand roam Joven's body. He moved his head lower and started nibbling on little parts of Joven's neck trying to find his sweet spot.

He couldn't find it.

'Ok, Where the f-... Ohhh, I see now.'

He moved his focus away from Joven's neck to reach higher upon his head.

'Your sweet spot ain't on your neck, so let try another area of sensitivity'.

He went for one of Joven's ears and licked up the side of it. Sure enough, there was a small, but audible, gasp that escaped his lips.

But what was once just a gasp, turned into a long drawled out moan as Ian bit harder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...Iannnnnnnnn..Haaa"

As they were doing this, one of Ian's free roaming hands made its way to Joven's crotch. Down the pants they went, grabbing Joven's cock that was now fully erect.

"Uhhhhh, Ian? Whatcha doing?", Joven asked.

Ian looked at him inquisitively. "You choose to question it now?!"

"Good point".

It was around this time that their roles were reversed. Ian was on his knees in front of Joven, trying unbutton his pants.

Once he got the buttons undone, he pulled down Joven's pants along with his underwear. In front of Ian was Joven's full erect member. Was Ian really going to do this? Was he really going to give his friend (and crush) a blow job?

Hell Yeah he is!

Joven's penis wasn't as small as anyone would've thought it would be, it was actually a pretty average sized dick. Ian moved closer and licked just the tip, only the tip of Joven's dick. It was a bit salty, but it was not as bad as he thought it would be. He continued and tried to a fit it all in.

Inch by inch, he managed to fit most of it in before it had hit the back of his throat. He pulled back and then started sucking Joven's cock, bobbing his head back and forth.

"Ahhhhhh...God...Ian...Don't...Stop..Ahhhhhh", panted Joven through small breaths of air.

Ian picked up his pace moving faster and faster. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Joven's dick and that was enough to throw him off the edge.

"Aghhhh...Ian...I don't think...I'm gonna last much longer...I think I'm gonna...AAHHHHHH!"

And with that, Joven blasted his load into Ian's mouth. Ian nearly choked, but managed to swallow everything.

These two seemed quite content with everything that just happened.

That is, until a poor unlucky fellow walked into the bathroom. It was none other than Lasercorn. Lasercorn looked at the scene in front of him and just walked back out with a look of horror on his face.

"You think we should go after him"?, said Joven.

"Naw, he'll get over it", replied Ian.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Outside of the bathroom:

"Yo, Lasercorn!", Sohinki shouted.

Lasercorn walk up to Sohinki , grabbed him and held him like people would do to a Red Panda.

(A/N: See what I did there? XD)

He started to pet him on top of his head.

"Woah, What the he-", Sohinki didn't get to finish, instead Lasercorn just started whispering to him.

"I've seen things... Things that will scar my mind for the rest of my life.

A/N: SMOSH OR SMOSH GAMES PLEASE READ:

I have nothing to say except that I have scarred my own mind for you. Your Welcome.

PS. FUCK IANCORN, MAKE IANSHIRE A THING ON YOUR CHANNEL.

Also for those who are confused about this, here is a copy and paste link to the video this was based off of:

watch?v=hPCKAvcFxpo


End file.
